The Secrets of the Nins
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: diary entries tell all! pairing hinanaru temashika nejiten


**The Secrets of The Konoha Nins**

_A/N: Day by day entry for the following people's diaries: Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Ino, Shika, Temari, and Gaara. Lee is not here for this chapter_…

_**Dear book,**_

**_Hello, my name is Neji Hyuuga. I received you as a present from a friend named Tenten. Now, just to be nice I will be using you and will be writing in you once a day. This is very new black pen, and I actually do need to work on my penmanship, uncle has been yelling at me for it. sigh Man, I can't believe people write in this everyday…It's so boring. Oh, don't worry little book, I'm not insulting, you, I love you don't worry. Now, wait till tomorrow, I have nothing else to say._**

_**The Ultimate Prodigy Neji! **_

_Dear Bob,_

_How's it going Bob? It's me Tenten again! Today was quite eventful, I finally had the courage to give Neji his own diary! Don't be jealous though, you are way better than the one I got him! Anyways, I swear he almost smiled when I gave it to him! sigh I need to tell him someday, I love him! Besides from that, I took a walk through Konoha, and saw the weirdest things! For one, Naruto was hanging by his underwear off of the pole next to my favorite ramen store. sighs again Then, I saw Ino and Sakura in a heated match of rock, paper, scissors, I wonder who won that anyways? They kept on using rock, such idiots! Well, it's getting late now, I ought to go to sleep. I love you Bob! But don't forget, not as much as Neji-kun!_

_Brown-eyed Cutie Tenten 3_

_**Dear notebook,**_

_**It is I once again, Sasuke the master of all that is cool. Oh notebook of my deepest darkest secrets, what happened today! It was a horribly freaky experience! First of all, Naruto comes into my room while I was singing Thriller by MJ, and he was sleeping. His stupid hat was still on and he was in his boxers! Eww much! So as he approached I punched his square in the stomach. He flew off and I was happy. Then I started to hear two people blabbing outside, I threw my last cookie outside and told them to shut up. They yelled at me saying something about my horrible singing. Whatever! They're just jealous of my singing skills…I use it sometimes on my missions, and the enemy drops cold! Probably the power of my beautiful voice! Well, I better catch some sleep, don't want no bags under my beautiful eyes. Plus needs energy to run away from Ino and Sakura! Love ya!**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a Sasuke the master of all that is cool!** _

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me your favorite pink haired maiden, Sakura! Now today was a little strange…First of all I heard this horrible racket coming from Sasuke-kun's room. Was probably Naruto singing something to him, I don't know but then, Ino-chan comes out of no where. So we start talking and talking, when Naruto is flung out of the window! But that horrible noise didn't stop, so it was probably someone weird singing, so the both of us yelled at the window. Ugh, that version of Thriller was horrible, I swear it could knock a ninja cold. Well, after that the singing stopped, and so I decided to challenge Ino to a game I never lose to by always playing rock, rock, paper, scissors! Yes, you know I am the runner-up champion. Yes, runner up. This girl with some sort of an orange ski-mask and outfit just like Ino's comes in and beats me by playing paper. Damn…Well anyways, I los that match. I was shocked seriously, Ino even said she was the champion, yeah right, that girl with the ski mask was, not her. Yawn Well, I ought to go to sleep now…_

_The lovely Sakura_

_Dear diary,_

_This of course is the beautiful blond we all know and love named, Ino. Yes, today was kind of strange yes yes. Naruto came flying out of nowhere when I was talking to Sakura plus, we played rock, paper, scissors. I as the reigning champion won. Yes, with my skills of using just rock, then end up using paper, I so won! She doesn't believe that I was the champion, I was only wearing a ski mask, is she that stupid? Maybe, just maybe. Just before that, I met up with Shikamaru, he was in front of Temari-chan's door. I told him don't forget protection and he fainted. Hehe, it's fun playing with his mind. Plus, I saw Gaara too, very freaky guy, he stared at me with those freakishly green eyes, and he said, 'hi'. I didn't know what to say, I gasped and ran as quickly as I could. yawn well I ought to go to sleep. I'm so tired…_

_Ino ;p_

_**Dear book,**_

_**It is I, the kazekage almighty, the one and only, Gaara. Today was not too eventful, just saw Shikamaru going to see my sister. I like him, but he better not come on to me…Well, I also say Naruto pass by in his pajamas. He was muttering something along the lines of, 'must stop Sasuke-teme from singing. Then later I saw him in the air. I used my sand to secure him on a pole. Yes, he hung there and slept like a baby. I then saw Hinata who was looking at Naruto, that girl was strange. She looked at him with concern then blushed and ran away. Well, nothing really exciting otherwise. Got to go know, tomorrow is another fine day…I'm a little blood thirsty…**_

_**Kazekage Gaara**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was weird. I was walking, going to deliver Naruto some ramen, when I saw him sitting on the street. I walked up to him to say hi, but he suddenly got up and walked away. I frowned, he probably wanted to see Sakura-chan. I can never measure up to her. I heard she was the rock, paper, scissor champion, actually runner up. I passed by Shikamaru who was in front of Temari-chan's room. I smiled at him, he seemed kind of nervous. I also saw Tenten with a little present in her hands. Probably for Neji-nissan. Nothing really exciting happened after that. I heard terrible singing then, saw Naruto fly off. I chased him, and he was stopped by Gaara. He hung him onto a pole and then I went to see Naruto. I looked up to him with concern, then I heard him say my name. So without thinking I ran off. sigh I will never get to him like this. Good-night diary, tomorrow is another nice day._

_Hinata_

_**Dear book,**_

_**This is a little troublesome, but it gets some things off of my back, such as this pencil. I'm too lazy to buy a pen plus, today was my date with Temari-chan. I walked up to her door. Many people passed, I even heard Ino-chan telling me to use protection. I fainted I think after that. I awoke to see Temari-chan holding me. She told me that he was late. It's not my fault I fainted, stupid Ino…I apologized and we went out. Not much happened, just a movie and a good night kiss. I walked through the streets to see everyone writing in their journal. Even Neji, he seemed to have gotten one just today. I saw Naruto hanging from a pole and he was writing in his. He waved, I didn't bother to wave back, too lazy. Well I'm going to sleep now, tomorrow is another day.**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**It's me Naruto. I was waiting for Hinata-chan to give me ramen, I promised to hand out. But I ended up falling asleep for a long, long time. I had a nice dream, me, and Hinata eating ramen… We were supposed to do that! Plus weird things kept on interrupting me, weird creature that looked like Sasuke singing thriller, then it punched me in the stomach. Then I floated away on a cloud and I rested on a balcony. I saw Hinata-chan, and I waved. She ran away, was probably weirded out by the situation. Wait, this is all a dream. I woke up to see Shikamaru, I waved, but he didn't wave back. Well, everyone was sleeping now, so I might as well stay here.**_

_**The next Hokage Naruto**_

_Dear Diary,_

_This is Temari, not so eventful today, just getting ready for my date with Shikamaru. He came late, and plus he was sleeping. And kinda drooling, it was cute though. I decided to stare at him for a while. sigh it was a wonderful night, and I'm hoping to find more of them! Well, nothing else happened, good night!_

_Temari_


End file.
